The Fire Within
by TalkingToYourselfAintWacko
Summary: Sarcastic and badass Max has to move to L.A. leaving her friends and home in San Francisco but not her street fighting life.
1. Chapter 1

As I stepped out into the dark street, a warm wind blew past me ruffling my blond hair. 'You have really done it this time' I think to myself as I set out into a fast jog trying to get home as fast as I could.

It's not like I have never been by myself outside at this time it's just that it was already dark and I was late. Though, it's not my fault that it took longer than it was supposed to. I mean what could I have done tell them to hurry up… yeah that would go well.

But that's beside the point, what I was trying to say before was that I was in deep shit this time, I mean I've done this many times before but today was different because today we were having our new neighbours over. Well it's not like there the new ones here technically we are but your probably confused so let me explain some things to you.

My mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, who's a Vet, got a better job here making us move all the way to Los Angeles, which is a 6 hour car ride from all of my old friends in San Francisco. My fifteen year old sister Ella Martinez, who is also a year younger than me, was super excited about moving here since it's her first year of high school. Whereas my Brother and I were not so happy since we are both going into grade ten and already had friends at are old school and no we aren't twins, were just both 16.

Ella, Ari, and Valencia Martinez are all fully related, I on the other hand am only related to all of them by marriage, a sucky one to. You see, Valencia married my dad Jeb Batchelder who had already had me with my real mom, but I don't know anything about her, neither do I care.

Valencia also brought two kids into the marriage, Ella and Ari, their real dad died in a car accident; anyways Jeb apparently only married Dr. Martinez to get rid of me… I know how loving.

I think of them as my family either way, and always will, but when my dad left I was 5 and they had been married for 2 years, I didn't want to keep my name, or change it to Martinez so I chose Ride as my last name.

'SHIT' I whispered softly as I stumbled on the slightly crack cement which broke the trance I was in making me realize I was lost. It was already so dark that I couldn't tell the buildings apart, not that I could in the daylight, and I wasn't in the best area due to the fact that the only good street fighting clubs were down here.

Yes you heard me right, I'm a street fighter, it started when I met some people in San Francisco but that is the past and I have already brought enough of that up. Even though I did move, I got some of my buddies back home to set me up with some good places down here, and that was where I was before I got lost.

I was lucky, the new place didn't make me fight tonight; my mom would have killed me if I went home bloody in front of the neighbours.

GASP, yes my mom does no I street fight, and though she doesn't like that I do it, she is fine with it as long as I don't get too hurt. See my mom and I have a good relationship, because she knows that even if she told me not to street fight I would still do it, and she believes that its better if I do it with her knowing rather than her not knowing.

Now back to the present, since I'm starting to scare myself with all this rambling, I sound like my sister… OH THE HORROR.

"Look what we have here" a man's voice came from behind me. I spun around quickly to see two men at the ending of the alley walking towards me; I look behind me, realizing that without noticing I had brought myself into an alley with a dead end.

'Why must these things always happen to me?' I wonder as the guys keep walking closer, 'I mean now, no matter what I do, I'm going to get blood on these clothes, and they're new. I might as well dig my own grave, because my mother is going to be double pissed, since being late and bloody definitely doesn't earn you bonus points in her mind.

And now, you all are probably thinking that I should be placed in a Looney bin, since the thing I'm worried about the most is my appearance. So I will let you in on a little secret, I rock at street fight, two guys no problem, three a little bit harder but it's possible, but four is where I draw the line, since I'm not a avian American with super sweet strength, but I can wish.

"This is out turf sweetie, and you just crossed it." The second guy growled. As they came closer, they stepped into a patch of light giving me a chance to see what they looked like.

Both of them were tall and muscular, the first guy was blond, with a creepy scowl that looked like it was used too much. The guy on the right had greasy black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for months… gross much. As he raised his arm the light showed a tattoo on his shoulder, it was a black skull crying blood tears. As the genius I am, I concluded that it was there gang tattoo, since both of them had one.

"Are you sure, all the buildings look the same, so you are probably just lost. So how about I just get going and then no harms done!" I replied in a sickly sweet voice I used while talking to stupid people. And don't under estimate how many stupid people I have met, because I go to a high school full of boys, and sometimes how stupid they are fazes me.

"Do you think were stupid?" the black haired one spat at me, pulling a knife from his back pocket.

"Yeah, and you see I also think you are pathetic, since apparently you need to cheat to win a fight with a girl a 100 pounds smaller than you." I said while pointing to the knife and laughing. The guy lunged at me, but the second one wasn't as dumb, and could see I was baiting them. He threw his hand in front of the other guy, stopping him from trying to stab me.

"Stop it Jon." The blond one said, with a deeper scowl.

"Wow, it might just be me, but I definitely did not think that scowl could go farther!" I exclaimed, pissing both of them off.

'Here comes the fun part' I think, as they try to go on either side of me. Jon, being the dumbass he was, threw the first punch… one that I could easily dodge. But while ducking, Scowly, which is officially his new name, elbowed me in the ribs.

As I recovered, Jon tried to kick my legs out from under me, but I easily jumped over them, causing him to fall instead. While he was on the floor, I kicked him in the stomach then turned to Scowly, and did a roundhouse kick whamming him in the face, while breaking his nose.

"FUCK!" I yelled at Scowly, as blood got on me, "Keep your fucking blood to yourself."

I heard a sound behind me, and turned just in time, to see Jon getting up with the knife, that in till now had been forgotten. As he slashed the knife, I kicked him in the head knocking him out, but not before he got a good slice in my arm.

'Nasty' I think as I look at the diagonal cut on my arm that is about 7 inches, I can feel the blood spilling out of it as I get punched in the eye. I quickly knocked Scowly out due to the fact, that my clothes were stained with blood.

"Shit, shit, shit, I am sooooo dead." I say out loud to myself, as I start running home.

As my house came in view, I slowed down to a walk, wondering why I was so eager to come home in the first place. I tried to think of ways to sneak in, but none came to mind. The windows would all be locked, and so would the back door, leaving the only option the front door which, lucky for me, is attached to the dining room. Why did I just have to run into those guys today! Any other day it would have been fine, but right now the neighbours were probably sitting with my family, around the table, waiting for me.

'MAKE A DISTRACTION NOW.', I texted to my Sister Ella, hoping she had her phone on her.

I silently sneaked through the gate, and up the stairs, listening to the conversations going on in the dining room. All of a sudden I heard a loud crash and Ella yell on the top of her lungs.

Taking that as the distraction, I opened the door and sprinted past the dining room door. Apparently, I wasn't fast enough, because I heard my mom yell "MAXIMUM RIDE COME BACK THIS INSTANT!"

I started slowly walking backwards, and when I reached the dining room door I took a deep breath, than stepped into the room. I heard gasps and looked up, everyone had sifted there gaze from Ella to me, and were staring intently at the blood I knew was covering me.

"JESUS, you just had to do this tonight!" yelled my mother, as I surveyed the people in my house; by the looks of it the neighbours from both sides were here.

While smirking, I jokingly replied "Well if it makes a difference, most of the blood isn't mine."


	2. Chapter 2

As the words left my mouth, I knew that I was in big trouble and the look on my mom's face confirmed it. I could hear Ella and Ari trying to stifle their laughter, they were both sitting at the table next to two boys that looked alike but at the same time different. They both had strawberry blond hair, and light blue eyes, but the one closest to me looked more muscular and a few inches shorter than the other guy.

"Max I told you not to ruin your new clothes, would it kill you to listen to me?" my mom yelled.

"They threw the first punch, so it's not my fault." I argued. See what I told you, my mom probably hasn't even taken note that I actually got hurt; the only thing that matters right now is that my new clothes were ruined. I'm not whining though, I like it like this; if it were any different I wouldn't like it.

"Maximum don't you start with me, you can't just go around throwing punches, even if you didn't start the fight." my mom said calmly. I smiled, to anybody else she would seem mad, but I knew that though her words were harsh, she wasn't angry. "Now are any of your bones broken?"

"No, I think I got a black eye, and my ribs are a little bruised, but other than that I'm fine."

"Well than Ella go help your sister clean up, we will start supper in 10 minutes so hurry."

"Ok." I replied finally focusing on Ella, I hadn't noticed it earlier, but apparently her idea of a distraction was to spill juice all over herself, and scream.

"And you my friend," I said while pointing my finger at her "need to learn how to make a better distraction." Apparently my words were funny, because Ari started to laugh like crazy after I said them.

"You asked Ella to make a distraction! I thought you learned after that one time, that that wasn't a good idea." Ari said in between laughs.

"OH SHUT UP." shouted Ella, as she stomped out of the room. As I turned to follow her, a black shadow sitting in the corner caught my eye. Before I was able to get a good look at the person, an arm shot out, and grabbed me. A slightly annoyed Ella pulled me up the stairs, and into my new room; she pushed me into the bathroom and told me to take a quick shower.

After my shower, which sadly was only 5 minutes long, Ella disinfected my cut than bandaged it. She checked my ribs, which were in fact bruised, than gave me an outfit and told me to get dressed. She than left my room, muttering about something like having to change her outfit, and ungrateful pigs.

After changing into the clothes Ella gave me, which consisted of a shirt that said 'Haters gonna Hate' and some dark skinny jeans, I patiently waited, YEAH RIGHT, for Ella to come out of her room. As she stepped out of her room, I took a moment to realize how beautiful she was; she had this natural tan, with pretty brown eyes, and wavy dark brown hair. She had gotten her looks from Valencia and so did Ari, making all three of them look alike.

I on the other hand, wasn't as pretty; I had medium length dirty blond hair, and eyes, that I've been told, are the same colour as unbarfed chocolate. Once we had reached the dining room, and had walked in, I sat next to a girl who introduced herself as Angel.

She had pretty long blond curly hair, dark blue eyes and looked like a total girly girl, apparently Ella and her had become great friends when I was gone, because as soon as Ella sat down they started talking.

Ella had taken the seat at the head of the table, on my right side, and my mother sat across from her, on my left. Across from Angel was Ari, who was talking to the two twins I saw before, Ari smiled at me than introduced them, the more muscular guy, who was in front of me, was Gazzy and the one beside him was Iggy.

I than realized that everyone was eating… my mom must have told everyone to start eating while I was upstairs. I quickly filled my plate, and was about to take my first bite, when all of a sudden, I got grabbed again.

"Jesus, what now," I said as I turned towards the person grabbing me, it was Ari. "You have the worst timing ever. What do you need?"

"You are going to come to the kitchen, and help me get more drinks." Ari replied, and gave me a look that said I wasn't allowed to say no to him.

"Fine," I growled at him, I got up and followed him to the kitchen. When we got there I shut the door, and turned towards Ari, "Now tell me what you want, quickly, before I bite your head off."

"What happened to you before?" Ari asked.

"It was nothing big, I was walking home in a daze and when I got out of it, I realized I was lost and then these two guys cornered me, and so I fought them." I answered happily, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, "They must have been in a gang, since they both had the same tattoo."

"Whose blood was on you then?"

"Some of it was from my arm, but most of it was from one of the guys, because I broke his nose." I kissed Ari on the cheek, than turned around and walked into the dining room, but before I closed the door, I laughed and yelled, "Have fun carrying all those drinks."

"HEY!" was all I heard before I closed the door, and went to my seat. As I sat down, I looked to the left for the first time, and noticed that the seat next to me was empty. Not really giving it much thought, I looked to the seat next to the empty one, in it sat a women around my mom's age who looked like angel with straight blond hair. Across from her sat another woman who I guessed was the twin's mom. My mom caught me staring and introduced them, apparently Ms. Belanger was Angel's mom and Mrs. Vancura like I guessed was the twins' mom.

As I started eating someone sat next to me, I turned my head to find myself looking at the dark shadow I saw before. I mean this dude was covered in black, he was wearing a black dress shirt, black pants, his hair was black, and I'm not joking he was probably wearing black underwear. Ok maybe I was over exaggerating, but I mean would he die if he wore a little bit of colour.

I realized that I was staring at him this whole time, when he cleared his throat.

"What are you staring at?" the random ass person in my house asked in an arrogant voice.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." I answered in a voice matching his.

"Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abuse the privilege!"

"You must have been born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen."

"With a face like yours, I wish I was blind."

"We all sprang from apes, but you didn't spring far enough."

"It looks like your face caught on fire, and someone tried to put it out with a fork."

"You're so ugly, when you popped out the doctor said awe, what a treasure and your mom said yeah, let's bury it."

"You're so stupid, brain surgeons are having a hard time."

"I took a picture of you and taped it to my ass, but you were still uglier." We would have kept going, if it weren't for my mom, who found it convenient to yell my name at that moment.

"What?" I asked politely, turning to look at her.

"Stop being immature, and introduce yourself." She said in a no nonsense voice.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'm Max, call me anything else and I will cut your balls off." Everyone who had been listening started chuckling, everyone besides the parents.

"I'm Fang." Replied the annoying ass, who apparently was unfazed by my threat. I glared at him and all he did was smirk, which only made me madder.

Ella cleared her voice "Well how about some dessert."

"What a lovely idea," my mom answered, "Max come help me grab it."

"But..." I started to whine.

"Come." She said in a warning tone.

After dessert, everyone had to leave, because apparently we were starting school tomorrow. Yay, a day full of stupid guys and slutty girls, notice my sarcasm. As I tried to fall asleep my ribs started to bug me, I didn't think I would be able to fall asleep, but apparently I could, because I drifted into a dreamless sleep not long after.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up as ice water was being poured on my head; I jumped out of bed and ran after Ella as she sprinted down the hall screaming for Ari. Ella turned into the kitchen and out of nowhere Ari popped up and grabbed me.

"You can't kill her Max, unless you want to go to jail." Ari said calmly, he then stupidly let go of me.

"FUCK IT, I LOOK HOT IN ORANGE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I lunged at Ella, I fell on top of her and started to strangle her.

"Mom stop her, she is ruining my hair." Ella shrieked.

"It didn't look good in the first place." I shouted back.

I heard Ella gasp, "You did not just say that."

"Yes I did." I replied sticking my tongue out at her. She than flipped us over so she was strangling me.

"What the hell." I screamed.

"Girls, would you please shut up I have a headache." My mom said as she walked into the kitchen. "Go get ready for school you have to leave in an hour."

We both stood up and I looked at the clock, it was 7:36.

"Why the fuck am I awake, I could be asleep." I shouted, turning to glare at Ella. She slowly started to walk backwards, than ran when I started to chase her.

In the end Ella locked herself in her room; I walked back to my room after I figured out that it was useless waiting for her to come out. I took a shower than put on a tank top with 'I don't have to outrun the Zombies I just have to outrun you' on the front of it, skinny jeans and a pair of black converses.

I than brushed my hair and teeth, and went to the kitchen. My mom, Ella, and Ari were all sitting at the island eating; I grabbed an apple and sat down to. I finished my apple then looked at the time again, it was 8:34; I got up and grabbed my bag.

"I'm leaving, if you want a ride you better get your ass in my car within 2 minutes." I yelled over my shoulder as I walked towards the garage.

As I started my car Ella jumped into the back and Ari sat in the passenger seat.

"You do know that when you say I'm leaving in 2 minutes it's supposed to actually mean 2 minutes not 30 second's." Ella stated.

"Whatever." I replied while backing out of the garage.

As we pulled up to the school all I could see was this huge sign saying 'Beverly Hills High School'.

"Omg, Oh My God, OH MY GOD." Ella shrieked, "I am so excited!"

"No really, I couldn't tell." I responded sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Ella replied while glaring at me, and not trying to be mean, but that glare wouldn't scare a baby.

I tried to find a spot for my car in the sea of people; apparently it's fun to stand in all of the open spots. Annoyed by the fact that I could have already been parked if it weren't for all these stupid teenagers, I drove up to a big crowd of kids standing around and honked my horn.

All of them jumped and looked at us, great I think as I notice that all the guys were wearing football jackets, they were the 'popular' people by the looks of it. One of the girls was wearing the sluttiest clothes someone could find, I mean her boobs were spilling out of her too tight of a top and I think underwear had more cloth on it than her mini shorts. The best part though was that Fang was sucking face with this stupid red head 2 seconds ago, classy right.

Some of the boys came and started touching my car, not that I could blame them, it was a 1967 black Shelby Mustang.

I honked my horn then yelled, "Touch my car again and you won't be able to make babies anymore."

I heard Ella groan behind me, "Why must you always do this, now I will never make it into the popular crowd."

I disregarded her than shouted, "Now move you're wasting my time."

Well apparently are generation is getting dumber because all they did was glare at me.

"It's their fault." I mumbled as I shifted gears.

"Max…" I faintly heard Ari say in a warning tone.

Ignoring Ari and Ella I pressed my foot on the gas and sped at the group of idiots. All of them jumped out of my way, I quickly turned off my car than got out. Everyone was too shocked to speak so I grabbed my bag and started to walk away.

"Are you fucking crazy, you could have hit one of us." I turned around and saw Fang glaring back at me.

"Well than you would have had an excuse to redo your face." I replied calmly.

"You're just jealous." I heard a girl squeak in a high pitched voice.

"So the airhead does talk," I shot back as I noticed it was the red head chick, "I didn't know if you actually had a brain."

Ella came to stand beside me and Ari was behind her so I turned around and went inside. As the doors swung shut I started laughing as I heard a voice squeak, "What did she mean."

Ok I am totally lost, it's not like I would say that out loud but why did this school have to be so dang big.

"Just admit it." Ari stated.

"Admit what." I asked.

"That you're lost." Ella answered.

"I'm not lost; I'm just getting the feel of this place." I replied.

"No you're lost and look there's Iggy." Ari responded. He then walked up to Iggy and they stared talking, a minute later and they came back to us.

"I can show you to the office if you guys want?" Iggy asked.

As I was about to say no Ella interrupted me saying, "Thanks."

We than followed Iggy down the hall, he slowed down and started talking to me, "I heard that you almost ran over the football and basketball team."

"They were in my way." I retorted.

Iggy just laughed than pointed at a door. "That's the office." He stated smirking, "But I have to go find Fang, I bet his expression when you almost ran him over was hilarious though."

"It was." I yelled after him. He turned around winked at me than walked away.

We stepped into the office; there was a desk at the front with a secretary behind it. I walked up to the desk and the girl looked up at me, "Do you need something?" She asked.

Even though she didn't say it rudely it still annoyed me, "No I came to the office for fun." I answered sarcastically.

At that moment Ari came and stood beside me, "Could we have the schedules for Ella and Ari Martinez and Max Ride."

"Sure." She then grabbed a bunch of sheets and gave them to Ari.

"Thanks." Ari called over his shoulder as he pulled me into the hall. He handed me and Ella our sheets and I looked at mine.

Homeroom: Mr. Hurshman

Period 1: Visual Arts

Period 2: ELA

Period 3: Science

Lunch

Period 4: Physical Education

Period 5: Mathematics

"Let's compare." Ari said so I took his sheet from him.

"We have ELA, Gym, and Math together." I say handing it back, "We should go to our lockers quickly and drop of our crap."

Ari and Ella nodded than we all went our separate ways, as I was walking to my locker I was checking out my schedule again. I turned the corner and got knocked down; I looked up into turquoise eyes. The boy I had run into was muscular, had golden blond hair, and was what Ella would call hot.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized and stuck his hand out to help me up.

"It's fine, I should have been paying attention." I replied taking his hand, "I'm Max Ride by the way."

"Dylan Lieborson, you must be new right?" He answered.

"Yah I was just trying to find my locker." I responded.

"What's the number, I can take you there If you want?" Dylan asked

"Thanks and it's 2145." As we walked to my locker I found out that he had ELA and Math with me. As we turned yet another corner I saw a blur of black and red, looking more closely I noticed it was Fang and the airhead.

"Nasty, I think I need a barf bag." I stated, "I would hate to be the person who has to use that locker… FUCK THAT IS MY LOCKER."

Everyone that was in the hallway looked up at me, everyone but those two; they just kept trying to connect their heads.

"Off. Off. Off. Off. Off. Off." I ran screaming at them. They finally seemed to get the point after 5 minutes.

"What do you want now?" Fang said in an irritated voice.

"I want you to try and 'Get some' somewhere else." I said in my talking to stupid people voice.

I didn't notice it in till now but Dylan had followed me to my locker and was now standing awkwardly behind me.

"Hey, I have to go to homeroom but see you later Max. Bye Fang." Dylan said.

"Bye Dylan." Fang and I responded at the same time. I turned my head to glare at him to find him already glaring at me.

"Fall into a hole and die please." I told Fang as I opened my locker and dumped some crap into it. I slammed it shut than turned on my heel and walked away.

"How about I don't and say I did Maximum."

"Don't fucking call me that or I will die your hair pink." I than winked at Fang and turned the corner running away before he could reply.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit." I whispered under my breath as I stared at the closed door in front of me. It was my first day of school and I was already late for my first class.

"MOVE ASIDE!" I heard someone shout behind me, as I turned around a body slammed into mine causing me to fall to the ground.

"Fuck." I yell as someone landed on me. The person on me started laughing as they pick themself up off of me.

"Hey, sorry, I was just trying to not be late." The person that turned out to be a girl apologized to me while sticking out there hand. "I'm J.J. Wills"

"Max Ride." I say as I shake J.J.'s hand.

"Sweet name, mine on the other hand stands for Jennifer Joy, God only knows what my parents were thinking when they picked that name." J.J. babbled.

"Yah, anyways I have a feeling we should go into homeroom because my mom would kill me if I miss my first class." I laugh as I point to the door in front of us.

"Mine to." J.J. sighed.

"Well here goes nothing." I reply as I open the door and step into the room. The teacher I could already tell was an ass. As soon as I heard the door shut behind me he whipped his head to look at us.

"Do not just walk in you were late, go stand outside." Said, I think his name was Mr. Horseman.

"Well I would but I don't feel like it." I shot back at him. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me.

"I am older than you and deserve to be treated with respect." By then we had all of the student's attention.

"For me to treat you with respect you would need to earn it."

"Who do you think you are?" Mr. Horseman replied angrily.

"I was Max the last time I checked." I answered sweetly. Taken back by my sudden niceness, Mr. Horseman looked confused and uncertain to what had just happened. See others don't believe in it but I think the best way to kill an enemy is with niceness… or my fists.

"So why don't you finish what you were saying before we came, I have a feeling it was important." I smiled at Mr. Horseman than took J.J.'s arm and pulled her behind me to the last two empty seats in the back.

"Well as I was saying before I am Mr. Hurshman, I also teach Math…." Mr. Horseman, hey my guess was close, droned on. As I was about to fall asleep a huge RINGGGG awakened me.

"Ugh." I sighed looking at J.J, "What do you have now?"

"I have Math I think, what do you have?" I reached for my schedule and handed it to her.

"Cool, we have ELA, Science, and Gym together." J.J. replied as we left the classroom.

"Well than see you in ELA." I yelled as we both went opposite ways.

"Now what do I have." I say muttering to myself. Looking at my schedule I realized that I have to go downstairs for my next class which is Art.

"SHIT." I Shout as I hear the warning bell indicating that there is 5 minutes till the start of period 1. I take off running and was just entering the classroom when the bell rang. I skid to a halt at the front of the room, the teacher as if expecting me smiled and introduced me to the class.

"This is Maximum Ride." The teacher says to the class, "I'm Ms. Meyers"

"I go by Max." I reply.

"Ok, why don't you take a seat next to Nick, he is the one in black at the back." Ms. Meyers answered.

As I walk to the seat in the back I realize the only seat open is next to Fang.

"Nick?" I utter confused.

"That's my real name, but if you use it I will make sure you aren't able to talk anymore." Nick replied.

"Could you also make me blind so I won't have to see your ugly face?" I answered smugly. All I got was a glare, which would have been scary if it weren't for the fact that my glare was 10 times better.

To prove that fact I glared back, after a few minutes a cough interrupted us.

"How about we start class," Ms. Meyers said giving me and Fang a pointed look, "as you all know I'm Ms. Meyers and I will be teaching you art for this semester. The person beside you will be who you sit next to for the whole semester."

The whole class erupted into squeals, groans, and sighs.

"HELL NO," I shouted jumping out of my seat, "I don't want to sit next to emo boy for the whole semester."

All the girls in the class stood up while shouting 'I will trade you seats'. As I was about to trade with this blond haired girl Ms. Meyer yelled at me to sit back down.

"You will not be trading seats with anybody, if I need to change the seating arrangement then I will. But for now everyone is staying where they are."

"But…" I started to say.

"NO NOW SIT DOWN."

"Great now I'm stuck with you." I muttered angrily to Fang. And you want to know what he did, he smirked. As if it had a brain of its own my hand rose up and smacked Fang in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE FOR?" Fang retorted.

"You were annoying me." I smirked back at him.

"So you hit me."

"Yup." I replied popping the 'p'. I then turned my head back to Ms. Meyers who was still breathing heavy.

"Now for your first projects you will be getting a sketch book, in which you will be expected to fill with drawings. I will give you a mood each week and you will have to draw something that you believe goes with that mood, maybe a moment where you felt that mood or scenery you feel goes with it."

She then started handing out the sketch books, when she got to us she handed us ours than went to the board.

"This weeks mood is scared, you have an hour to start." She then went to her desk and started organizing her things. I flipped to the first page and started to work on my drawing.

45 minutes later I finished the last detail and looked at my drawing. I had drawn my first street fight; I was 10 and the boy against me was 15 and about 100 pounds bigger than me.

I remember that night when I got home vividly; I was all bloody and had stumbled into the kitchen where my mom was waiting for me with a cup of coffee. She looked up and had jumped out of her seat spilling the contents of her cup onto the counter, she than rushed me to the bathroom where she cleaned me up. The only words that came of her mouth where 'Why'. I almost broke down and cried as I heard her broken voice, but I knew why I had to do it and why I couldn't tell her.

I could tell that she didn't want me fighting but every night when I came home she would be there ready to clean me up. I became better and by the age of 13 was one of the best street fighters in San Francisco.

Pulled out of my trance by Ms. Meyers telling us we had 10 minutes left, I quickly closed my book.

As I was setting it down a hand shot out and grabbed it from me. Looking up into dark black eyes I realized Fang was the thief.

"Give me my book asshole." I said in a deadly tone.

Ignoring me he opened it to the drawing I had just done, I snatched it out of his hands.

"What was that drawing off?" Fang answered in a slightly worried tone.

"None of your god damn business." I replied standing up and walking out of the class before the bell rang.

"MAX." I heard Fang and Ms. Meyers call out but I just kept walking.

I wasn't like I was mad I was just startled and I hate being startled. I also hate Fang, his arrogance, his hair, his face, and his stupid ego. As I was caught up in my little rant I accidently ran into someone.

"Where do you think you're going?" An irritated voice asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied annoyed.

"Don't speak to me in that tone, I'm your principal."

"I swear all of the teacher's here need to take a chill pill."

"Do you want detention young lady?"

"Not really sir." I replied sweetly.

"Then go to your next class, the bell is about to ring anyways."

"Aye Aye Captain." I say and salute him before walking off.

As he had estimated the bell rang not that long after I had walked away. I was still trying to find my next class when students came spilling into the hall.

I heard my name being called from behind me and turned around to see J.J. running at me.

"Hey." I said as she skidded to a stop next to me.

"Hey, how was art? Math sucked."

"Art did to, I also met the principal."

"Mr. Hamlin? How did you meet him?"

"I was in the hall and he was to."

"That sucks he is an ass."

"Yeah, he is." I looked up and noticed we were already at the right room. As we walked into the class, someone bumped into me, it was Ari.

"Hey Max, how was Period 1?" Ari asked.

"It sucked shit, what about you?

"Mine to."

After introducing Ari and J.J. we found seats in the back. As the teacher, who had just walked in, was about to shut the door Dylan ran in. He saw me in the back and waved. He then sat in the seat in front of me and next to a slutty blonde girl.

"Hey Brigid," He muttered to the slut then smiled at us, "Hey J.J. and Max"

By then the teacher had already started talking, "As you guys know I'm Mrs. Newton your ELA teacher…"

After that Mrs. Newton kept talking about rules and whatnot. I fell asleep during part of it; J.J. also fell asleep, during which I drew on her face. I made sure that Dylan and Ari promised not to tell her; it wasn't that bad it was only a drawing of a pink unicorn on a rainbow.

RINGGG, as soon as everyone heard that sound they started packing up and leaving. Grabbing J.J. by the arm I pulled her to science class yelling bye over my shoulder.

As we stepped into Mr. Fernald's Science class, it was written on the door, everyone started laughing. I shut them all up with my death glare and took J.J. to sit next to Gazzy and Iggy.

As soon as Mr. Fernald started talking J.J. fell back asleep. I than again made Gazzy and Iggy promise they wouldn't tell J.J.

Finally after forever the lunch bell rang, I quickly gathered my things then ran out screaming, "LUNCH."


	5. Chapter 5

As I ran out of the class I could hear Iggy, J.J., and Gazzy trying to catch up with me. Did you notice the root word TRY yeah you see when I'm hungry, I'm hungry. I turned a corner that I knew would take me to the cafeteria only to be abruptly stopped by someone jumping on my back.

"Get the fuck off of me." I yelled at the idiot on my back.

"Not before you promise to walk into the cafeteria like a civil person." The voice that I recognised as Ella's, replied.

"Serious, you had to tackle me to the floor just so I would walk civilly. How does that make sense?" I answered irritated.

"Well… I don't know."

"Then why the hell did you do it."

"Whatever." Ella said not answering my question, she than got up and grabbed her bag. As I got up after her I turned around to see everyone laughing.

"So you all enjoy my pain, assholes." I muttered.

"What are we all waiting for, let's get lunch!" J.J. shouted as I started to glare at Ella.

We all walked into the cafeteria, I saw Ari sitting with Angel, Dylan, and a pretty coffee coloured girl. I started to walk towards them and could hear J.J., Ella, Gazzy, and Iggy following me.

"Hey Max, how was your first day?" Angel asked as I sat down next to Ari.

"Fine, the teachers suck though." I replied and Angel nodded.

"Omg I totally agree, I mean my math teacher is such a grouch and my Science teacher was wearing this ugly skirt that went all the way down to her ankles, I mean showing your legs isn't illegal, unless you count Iraq and those countries but I mean that is so unfair, like girls not getting an education even though guys are, I hate school." The girl that was sitting beside Angel said in one breath, is that possible? "I'm Nudge Rosetti."

"Ah…" I answered shocked.

"You must be Max, I love your…" Nudge started before Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up." Gazzy and Angel yelled at the same time.

"What?" Nudge asked sheepishly.

"So what are you doing after school Max?" Dylan asked.

"Um… I have plans." I answered awkwardly remembering that today I had to meet the owner of the Street Club.

"What kind?" I heard an arrogant voice ask from behind me.

"Nothing you need to know," I replied turning around to face Fang. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Fang answered genuinely.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked rudely.

"Well in Art…" He responded awkwardly.

"What happened in Art?" Ella piped in.

"Nothing," I stated, "Go away Fang."

"Why should I?" He countered.

"Because if you don't your girlfriend over there might throw a fit." I retorted waving at the airhead glaring at me.

"Fangypoo why don't you ditch these losers and come sit with your real friends." The airhead stated as she came to stand beside Fang.

"I don't think anything's real about you." I replied laughing.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Fang responded angrily.

"Don't worry I would have to talk slower for her to understand me."

"Come on let's go." Fang whispered to the girl leading her to a table where Brigid was sitting.

"How does Fang stand her?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Iggy answered.

"I no right, Lissa Wyner and Brigid Anesko are the most popular girls at our school but nobody likes them, I mean how does that even work? It's like Mean Girls, even though all of them are mean everyone is jealous of them, I loved that movie by the way, it was so good but Mean Girls 2 sucked, it was like everything went all PG and you cannot PG a Mean Girls movie." Nudge rambled.

"SHUT UP!" We all yelled before Nudge started talking again.

RINGGG, a bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Great we have Gym now." I said happily.

"Ugh, how can you be so happy about something so physical?" J.J. groaned lifting her head off of the table.

"It's better than sitting in a desk." Ari replied.

"Yeah," I agreed with Ari before turning to the twins, "What do you two have now?"

"Gym!" They both replied at the same time.

After saying bye to Dylan, Angel, Ella, and Nudge, we started walking towards the gym.

As we stepped into the Gym a dude covered in black came in after us.

"Hell No." I shouted looking at Fang.

"You need a therapist." Fang replied.

"Fuck Off." I retorted angrily.

"I'd rather not." Fang added with a smirk.

"You are so fucking annoying!" I yelled trying to choke Fang.

"Settle down, I didn't come here to teach idiots." A stern voice shouted. A tall, muscular woman walked to the middle of the gym, "I'm Miss Peritz and I will not tolerate any ignorant teenagers."

"What about ignorant adults? There seems to be a lot around here." I replied unthinkingly.

"Oh just shut up." I heard JJ, Iggy, Gazzy, and Ari say under their breath.

"What… I was just asking a question." I answered confused; by than Miss Peritzs face was turning red. "Do you think that is her natural colour? Red doesn't seem to suit her very well."

"SHUT UP!" Mostly everyone in the gym yelled.

"Geez…" I retorted, "You don't have to be grouchy."

As Miss Peritz went around deciding what size of gym clothes to get everyone the guy Fang came in with came to stand beside me.

"Hey I'm Sam Elton, your Max Ride, right." Sam stated.

"Was that a question? You seemed pretty sure of your answer." I asked teasingly.

"Yah your name has been said a lot this morning, something about you trying to run over Lissa and Fang?" Sam answered laughing.

"What can I say, they were in my way." I replied grinning.

"Hey Sam, who yah talking to… Oh it's you." Fang asked as he came behind Sam.

"Hey Fang, I'm talking to Max." Sam replied

"Tomorrow you guys will be getting your gym clothes so right now I want you to pick a partner for the semester." Miss Peritz called over all the talking.

"MAX," I heard J.J. scream from across the gym, "LETS BE PARTNERS!"

"Well I better go, talk to you later Sam." I said as I walked away.

"No Bye for me." Fang yelled mockingly.

"You don't deserve one." I shouted back.

"Great," I sighed as me and Ari turned left as the others turned right, "we have math next."

"Yeah, I think Dylan is in the same class as us." Ari replied.

"Ah." I answered casually as we strode into Mr. Barlow's math room.

"Hey!" Dylan called out from the back of the room.

As we headed towards the open seats, next to Dylan, a familiar high pitched giggle came from behind us. Not wanting to clarify who I already knew it was I kept walking and sat beside Dylan.

"That girl is so fucking annoying." I stated as Ari sat on the other side of Dylan.

"Who are you talking about?" An unpleasant voice interrupted.

"I do not understand why people ask questions they know the answer to and you do know that interrupting is rude." I said as I turned to look at Fang.

"You just interrupted us now." Lissa replied.

"Do you process the words coming out of your mouth?" I asked as I stared at her dumbfounded, 'how could anyone be so dumb' I wondered.

"Whatever you are just jealous." Lissa answered.

"You know you keep saying that but I don't see anything to be jealous of?" I replied mockingly.

"I have Fang." She responded as she sat on Fangs lap, who was sitting beside me.

"I'm supposed to be jealous of that?" I asked laughing just as the teacher walked in.

"Get your own seat, you don't need to share." Mr. Barlow said as he put his bag on his desk.

Glaring at me as she got up and went to the only seat left, Lissa walked to the front and sat down.

"I am, as you know, Mr. Barlow, I will be teaching you math for the first semester. I will not allow…" Mr. Barlow droned on.

"Why do all of the teachers start with the rules?" I whispered to Dylan.

"Maybe it might have something to do with the fact that it's the first day." Fang replied.

"Was I talking to you, no, so go away, plus we're in grade 10 and some of us aren't stupid." I stated

"Your one to talk..." Fang started before being cut off by Mr. Barlow, "Since you seem more interested in your conversation than class I will be happy to see you in detention today Belanger and Ride."

"Technically you weren't really teaching us anything we didn't know so as much as I would love to see you in detention I just won't be able to make it, and why do all the teachers use people's last name, I mean Max would be so much easier to say and I would respond quicker because I wouldn't have to think about if you were saying my name or just saying Ride. See that's just too confusing." I answered.

"You will be able to make time for detention I will expect both of you to be here at 3:45, no discussion." Mr. Barlow retorted, starting his lecture on being on time.

RINGG, as soon as I heard that bell I started running towards the front doors grabbing Ari on the way out. Seeing Ella in the parking lot I called her over, "Get your skinny ass over here, I need to go."

"You think my ass is skinny?" Ella asked happily.

"How are we related?" I wondered aloud as I jumped into my car speeding away seconds after Ari and Ella closed their doors.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm leaving!" I shouted up the stairs, as I walked past them on my way to the front door.

"WAIT…" Ella screamed, as she ran out of the living room.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bye." She replied happily, and then skipped away.

"What the fuck." I muttered to myself, as I stepped outside and started to walk to the street club.

"Hey Brad." I called, as I walked towards his office in the back.

"Hey Max." He answered, looking up from his computer.

"When do I start?" I questioned.

"Soon, Conner is just finishing, apparently Tuesday is the day to get wasted and get your ass kicked."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Anyways, since this is your first night you're going to have to fight 10 people. Just think about it as a way for us to see if you can actually fight."

"Okie Dokie," I replied, as I started warming up.

'Oomph', was all I heard, as I punched the dude I was fighting in the stomach. I quickly did a side kick, hearing a crunch as it hit him in the face. I jabbed him in the stomach again so I could be done with the fight. So as all his breath left his body, I kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"The winner of this fight is once again, Max Ride." The announcer yelled. Cheers erupted as the announcer; whose name I think is John, grabbed my arm and raised it. I then jumped out of the ring and made my way down to Brad's office.

"Yo." Brad said, hearing me walk into his office.

"Hey," I answered, "I fought 10 people like you asked, can I go now?"

"Yeah but you better be here on Friday, Conner can't make it so your going to be fighting."

"Sure, sure… it's not like I have plans or anything." I joke, "But I guess I will just have to cancel them, since you are, the boss."

"Haha, you're so funny." Brad replied sarcastically, "Anyways just be sure to get here at 9 on Friday, ok."

"Ok, I will be here by 10." I called, turning around.

"9!" Brad shouted, as I left his office.

"Damn," I muttered aloud to myself, as I looked at the time. "12:30a.m., mom is going to kill me."

Looking around I realized I was a block away from my house; not wanting to face the wrath of my mom just yet, I walked towards the park I knew was near.

Sitting on one of the swings, I pushed myself back and forth and stared off into space. Due to the fact that I was zoned out I didn't hear the sound of footsteps that were getting closer to me or hear them as they stopped behind me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and on reflex I spun around and punched the mystery person in the face.

"Shit I'm so sorry," I said, after I realized the person was no threat. That is until I realized who it was. "Wait never mind your face probably look's better now than it did before."

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU FUCKING BITCH, WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER." The damn idiot cursed.

"I didn't punch you; your face ran into my fist."

"No it fucking didn't. Why are you even out so late any ways?"

"Your one to talk, why are you here?" I asked accusingly.

"I'm meeting Lissa; she wants to you know...talk." He said as he winked.

"Ew that's fuckin' nasty!"

"Your just mad that's it's not you getting some."

"Hmm sure, I definitely want to get some from a girl so fake she makes Barbie look real."

"She's at least prettier than you."

"Nu uh, she looks like she was gang banged by Crayola."

"No, she is hotter then you, but I guess that isn't hard since you're so ugly you make the second ugliest person in the world look like a super model."

"The only positive thing about her is her HIV status."

"Lissa isn't a slut."

"Dude she's put more balls in her mouth than hungry hungry hippo."

"My girlfriend isn't a whore." Fang replied again.

"Are you sure cause I'm pretty sure the whole football team would disagree," I rambled not noticing how close we had gotten during our fight, "And the basketball team, probably the soccer team, and definitely the chess team."

'Okay so maybe not the chess team but I mean it's Lissa I'm sure she would bang anything that walks.' I babbled in my head, stopping when I felt someone breathe on me. I slowly looked up into dark onyx eyes that seemed to be endless, and then I screamed.

"Your face, it's just so, so, so, so, UGLY!" I shouted then started laughing.

"There is someone deeply wrong with you." Fang commented as my laughing died down.

"You just wish you could be as sexy as me." I replied, as I maturely stuck my tongue out at him.

Just as Fang was about to reply, a shriek filled the air. We both ran in the direction it came from. As I saw what made the noise and why, I fell on my ass laughing.

'Jesus, I'm going to get a six pack from all this laughing.' I thought as I looked towards Fang, who looked like he wanted to laugh to.

"Help me Fangypoo; this thing is going to bite me or what if it eats me." Lissa shrieked in her whinny, high ass voice.

Lissa was standing on a rock, wearing nothing but a dress that had less material covering her body then a bikini. She was crying hysterically so that her makeup was running down her face, making her look like an evil clown.

The best part though was the fact that she looked like that because of a Scottish terrier, yeah I said it right, a Scottish terrier. The freakin' dog was smaller than her purse, and it was going to eat her somehow?

I got off my ass and walked over to the dog; I scooped it up and started petting it.

"Yeah don't worry little guy, I would be scared if I was alone with Lissa to. I don't think she is very sane in the head, she thought you were going to eat her." I cooed to the cute dog as I petted it, by then even Fang was chuckling.

Lissa slowly got off the rock and circled around me to get to Fang. As she was passing me, I growled and shoved the dog at her. Screaming she tripped over her heels and fell on her ass. I bursted out laughing again, I looked at the collar of the dog to find that it supposedly lived a block from here.

"Well I'm just going to take this fierce monster home," I stated jokingly as Lissa got up, "so have fun you two I'd be cautious though there might be a squirrel out there. Bye Fangypoo." I then turned away laughing and started down the road, feeling Fangs glare on the back of my head.

I looked up at the number on the house 1843; it matched the number on the dog's collar so I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Only then did it occur to me that it was around 1 am.

"Fuck, why didn't I think of this earlier, I mean for all I know this person could be a serial killer." I muttered to myself as I realized just how dumb I was.

"I can assure you I'm not a serial killer." A voice sounded from the door that I noticed had opened, causing me to jump.

I quickly looked up and was faced with a shirtless dude. I then noticed something, not his incredible six pack, 'Serious you decide to think about that know' I yelled at myself, but that he was from the street club.

"Wait your Zach?" I asked.

"Yeah and you're the new girl, Max, right?" Zach replied.

"Yup," I responded, popping the 'p'.

"Do you wanna come in?" he asked as he stepped to the side allowing me into his house.

"Sure," I said as I stepped into his house, then showed him the dog, "Oh and I have your dog."

"Serious? My sister has been freaking out about him. Where did you find him?"

"In the park, he was wandering around there."

"Wait one minute I'll get my sister."

As Zach walked into a different room I closed the door behind me. I then walked into the room Zach had gone into which turned out to be the living room and sat on one of the couches, after I put the dog on the floor.

Zach appeared moments later by the door on the opposite side of the room. Behind him was… J.J.?

"MAX." J.J. screamed happily and jumped on me, "You were the one who found Total!"

"You know each other?" Zach asked confused.

"Yeah we have classes together." I answered him.

"I go to Beverly Hills High School to, but I'm in grade 11."

"Sweet,"

"So what's up, why are you out so late?"

"Brad." I answered simply, but I knew that Zach would understand.

"Wow you fight to?" J.J. shouted, as she bounced on the cushion beside me.

"Yeah," I replied awkwardly.

"That's so cool, I would fight to but Zach won't let me." J.J. said, as she suck her tongue out at Zach, "You should stay the night, don't worry about be an inconvenience, our parents are always on business trips so it's always just us to. We can drive you to school tomorrow and you could use my clothing to, if you need."

"Sure," I replied happily, "just give me a second, I need to call my mom."

I then dialed my house phone number and waited for my mom to answer.

'Hello?' A tired voice called into the phone.

'Hey mom, can I stay at a friend's tonight?'

'Who is this friend?'

'J.J., she can also give me a ride tomorrow to school.' I purposely avoided adding Zach's name to, because even though she's pretty cool with stuff like me sleeping over on a school night, I know that saying a guy is also here would stop her from saying yes.

'Sure, just make sure you get to school on time.'

'Thanks and could you remind Ari to drive Ella.'

'Sure, goodnight love you.'

'Love you to.' I replied then hung up.

"What did she say? What did she say? What did she say? What did she say?" J.J. asked impatiently.

Laughing I answered her, "She said yes!"

"Yay, we can have a movie night!" J.J. shouted excitedly, "Zach go make popcorn."

She then grabbed me and pulled me upstairs into her room, which was covered in Linkin Park, Hollywood Undead, and Three Days Grace posters. Her walls were painted blood red and her furniture was black and gray.

"Sweet I love those bands." I yelled, as I ran and jumped onto her bed.

J.J. nodded at me happily, and then walked into a room that I think was her closet. She came out with some clothes and threw them at me.

They were a pair of black pajama shorts, and an oversized Rise Against t-shirt.

After I had changed, we went downstairs into the living room where Zach was sitting with a big bowl of popcorn, with the lights off. We both ran and jumped on either side of him and stuffed our faces with popcorn.

"Were watching Fast and the Furious, if that's fine with you two?" Zach asked.

"YES!" I shouted, "Best movie series ever."

Both Zach and J.J. laughed at me as the movie started, but I didn't care because the bright screen had my whole attention.


End file.
